darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Murusa and Mouse
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa Mouse Murusa is standing at the security gate with other Crystal City guards, she's overseeing their work as they process any incoming mechs and femmes, scanning them for weapons and taking them off of them then talking to them about why they were here and so on. Sure enough, Mouse scoots in from the nearby residential district. He's in his RC car alt mode, just slowly taking a drive. Mouse's optics light up as he spots Murusa working the security gate and he zips right on over next to her, transforming into Robot mode. "Murusa, Murusa!" Mouse tugs lightly on Murusa's leg, standing next to her, smiling broadly. Murusa is suddenly accosted by.. Mouse? She smiles down at the youth, "Well hello Mouse, I see you are all fixed up. Protofire told me what happened. You really shouldn't have tried to mess with those ninjas dear." Mouse shakes his head. "You guys protect us. I wanted to do what I could to help you, too!" Mouse says this as if it's completely natural for him to do so. "But i'm glad those meanies didn't hurt you and you're back." Mouse grins as he gives Murusa the biggest hug he can manage. Mouse says quietly without letting go, "I'm glad you're safe." Murusa smiles to the hug, it’s just.. well.. nice actually. She pats his head gently, "I'm glad to be back and safe too Mouse. Doctor Fumik Tzu, he's the one that sent the ninja, basically paid host until Protofire traded what he wanted for me." Mouse tilts his head quizzically, "Doctor? Is he a medic or repairbot? I just thought he was a songwriter. Have you heard his latest song, Murusa? Doctor, doctor Tzu, he's gonna shake those servos with you." Mouse sings along a line from of the 'viral' songs that has been the craze of Cybertron lately.. Murusa shakes his head, "I don't think he was either Mouse, but I didn't ask. I wasn't exactly happy with him." she points out, resting her hand on his head she murmurs, "I work a lot dear, we don't have much time for music out here. But sounds like you know it very well." Mouse grins, showing off that cheezy smile. "Want to hear some of it?" Without waiting for a reply, Mouse tilts his head and looks for a nearby radio. There should be one somewhere nearby... Mouse only looks for a moment before he spots one. He moves over to it, and brings it over to where Murusa is standing. With a click, Mouse turns the radio on to .. well, any frequency, keeping the volume at an acceptable level. Fumik's music is clearly playing on the airwaves. Murusa cocks her head, listening to the radio play Fumik's tune. She hrm, "Well at least he can carry a tune." she remarks. "Though I would disagree about our fair city calling him King." Mouse nods in agreement with Murusa. "I hope he does not try to .. wipe us out, Murusa.." Mouse hides behind Murusa, clinging to her softly. He looks up at her, "I can provide video if you want me to." Mouse offers to help, by doing what he was made to do - Remote sentry, live video feed. "Are you working now, Murusa?" Mouse changes the subject, hoping she could play with him for a while. Murusa listens to the rest of the tune then turns off the radio, she looks at some of those in line idly dancing to pass the time. She shakes her head and vents softly, then looking down to Mouse, "Video for what Mouse?" she asks curiously, then a nod, "At the moment, but my duty shift is nearly over. Why do you ask dear?" GAME: Save complete. "Oh! I'll show you!" Mouse grins again, transforming into his RC Car mode and zipping off into the city. Moments later, he stops and raises a remote satellite to begin broadcasting to Murusa directly. He starts the feed. It seems to be real-time surveillance of whatever Mouse's optics happen to be looking at. Right now, it's a fixed image of Crystal City's famous temple. Murusa hmms softly as he speeds off, wondering that the youth is up to.. but then she gets the video feed and she cocks her head. She sees her shift replacement arrive so starts off toward the temple, clicking her radio. "Mouse dear, I'm off duty. Care to meet me in the residential district?" Mouse responds also with radio, "Be there in a flash!" Mouse intentionally leaves the feed up to show that it is indeed real-time as he backs up from wherever he's at. The video is crisp and smooth. Since Mouse's electric engine requires no RPM, they allow Mouse to take off like a rocket. The video slightly blurs around the edges, but keeps the center of the action in focus as he moves towards the residential district. It's kind of weird seeing such a low-profile view of the world as his RC car is just barely off the ground. Murusa observes the feed only partially as she walks toward the residential district. She stops outside her home and waits for him to appear. Since his engine is so silent she won't hear him coming. While she waits she removes her guard vestments. The video turns black as Mouse ducks into a corner. Where'd he run off to is anyone's guess, as he squeezes into a tight hole. A moment passes until the feed returns back online, now looking up at a very familiar Femme. Mouse lowers his reconnaissance equipment and transforms back into Robot mode. "Neat, huh Murusa?" Mouse asks excitedly, happy to be able to provide that to the Crystal City guardian force. Murusa smiles to him and says, "That was very interesting Mouse, here would you be a dear and hold these for me while I unlock the door?" she asks, lowering the vestments toward the youth. "So does that feed have audio too?" Mouse eagerly raises his hands up and takes Murusa's guard vestment. "Wow, neat!" Mouse becomes totally engrossed in Murusa's guard garb. So much so, that he even tries it on. Of course, Mouse looks totally ridiculous in such a large outfit. He's literally swamped by Murusa's garment, flailing to right himself and at least pop his head out of the top. Eventually, he does so with a grin as he looks up at his hero. Murusa unlocks the door and opens it, turning to see Mouse in her vestments. She covers her mouth with her hand, muffling a giggle. Then putting on her best sober yet friendly face she states, "Why Mouse dear, I didn't intend you to wear them." she smiles at him, "Think you can walk with those on? I think I have some nice ener-goodies inside." Mouse laughs as well with glee and excitement. "Its okay!" Mouse assures, obviously in a great mood. Upon Murusa's request, Mouse tries walking with the vestments on, waddling with a wide stance in an effort to stay upright. But that fails miserably, as he winds up tripping over his own two feet anyway. CLUNK! Mouse picks himself back up and shimmies out of Murusa's vestments. "Whew." Mouse gathers the garb up in a bunch, and carries it in as he follows Murusa. Murusa giggles softly as she steps inside and goes into a small side room to find the ener-goodies. Her home has been redone on the inside with polished metal floors and nice sturdy furniture. Its lit well with both natural light from a few windows in the roof to small lamps scattered around the ceiling. "Take a seat Mouse." Mouse sets Murusa's vestments down on the floor. Oops.. well, he has no clue where Murusa wants them. Mouse looks around Murusa's home in amazement. Instead of taking a seat, Mouse is looking around and touching the polished metal surfaces of the home. "Ooh, shiny. I wonder if she has anything neat." Mouse wanders around the house, checking out anything that's on the wall or on shelves. At least he's staying in the first room.... for now. Murusa has plenty of interesting things that are furniture. She has interesting taste to say the least. She smiles as she watches you zip around admiring anything, "Hungry Mouse? I have ener-goodies." she tells him, bringing out a tray of the goodies for him to sample. Mouse shakes his head. "I don't need Energon." It sounds like Mouse is being completely honest regarding this matter. Mouse is not trying to sound rude, but it's true as he really and truly requires no Energon to function. "Do you have anything neat? Like any medals or whatnot?" Murusa hmms to that, "Don't need energon?" she asks, taking a goodie for herself and nibbling on it. She mms. "Well I have a few things I made myself that you could look at Mouse." she states, gesturing to her berth room so he can look at the handmade metal side table and matching chair. Mouse turns around, "Oh, that sounds interesting. Let me see, let me see!" Mouse says in an excited tone, his speedy vocalizer really adding to his excitement. He runs over and takes Murusa's hand as she leads on to show him around. "What will you show me?" Murusa smiles a bit to his exuberance, "Well this table and chair I made with my hands and some heat so I could bend the metal." she explains. She reaches into her sub space to take out her old prayer medal, "This is all the medal I need, do you know what it is dear?" Mouse looks on as Murusa shows him her table and chair. It seems like Mouse isn't really interested in some furniture, but he tries his best to be polite. As Murusa takes out her old prayer medal, Mouse reaches up to touch it and possibly hold it in his palm. "No, Murusa. What is it? Did you get it while serving duty? Looks important." Murusa puts it in your palm, whatever used to be on it has long since worn away from rubbing it. The beads that make it possible to put around the hand so it can hand from the wrist are worn as well. "That is a prayer medallion from the Temple of Primus, so yes it is very important." Mouse handles it very carefully, unlike his usual vigor. Mouse touches it once, then offers it back up to Murusa using both open palms. Mouse frowns, as if he's unsure as to what any of it really means. Murusa watches you study it then takes it back, placing it in her palm. "You ever been to the Temple to pray?" she asks curiously. {C Mouse shakes his head, "The guards never let me in." Mouse says with a disappointed humph. "They're no fun. I don't want to go to their stuffy temple anyway. I want to go have fun! Let's go do something together, Murusa!" Mouse lights up again with a smile, grinning from ear to ear. Murusa frowns to this information, "Why won't they let you in?" she asks, kneeling down to be more on his level. "I go there after work usually to pray to Primus for guidance and strength. Sometimes I ask him for patience and tolerance as well if I've had a taxing day at the gate." Mouse shrugs, "They always say I'd wind up messing things up, touching, or bothering everyone inside." And of course, it's true. Mouse probably couldn't resist doing ANY of those things! After all, he'd want to explore every nook and cranny. He'd likely find himself a nice little spot to burrow himself into so he could explore any tunnels too. Murusa hmms softly to that, "I see. Perhaps if you are very good and prove to me you would behave I could take you there with me and you can see the inside of the temple for yourself. Does that sound like something you'd like to do?" Mouse nods several times consecutively. "Yeah, but I don't want to go right now." Mouse checks his internal battery meter - starting to run low. He'll need to plug into the power grid soon. "Looks like I'm running low on power after all." Mouse says with a laugh, especially after turning down Murusa's ener-goodies. He can stay here.. but doesn't even think of bringing that up. Murusa nods to that, heading back into the main room to gather up the ener-goodies. "What are you powered by Mouse?" she asks, "Since is not energon it must be something more fuel efficient." Mouse responds with a smile and excitement in his voice. "Electric! I just need to plug into the power grid for a bit and I'll be ready to go!" Mouse jumps happily, as if proud of his unique build type. Murusa cocks her head to that, "Electric? Well that explains how quiet you are Mouse." she hmms, "Well why don't you plug in and recharge here?" Mouse tilts his head down, appearing as if he's being all shy. "I don't mean to bother you, Murusa. You have more important things to do then look after me. I typically stay in the Guardian's bay. It's quite big there." Mouse thinks for a moment, and says with a nod: "This seems more cozy." He transforms into his RC car alt mode and scoots himself into a corner, parking himself in reverse so he can just shoot out forward and go. A wire snakes out from the rear, plugging into a nearby outlet. Murusa smiles to your concern, "Oh shush, you are no bother." she assures him, watching him transform and back up so he can plug into an outlet. "But I do need to get a recharge in for myself, so if you leave after you are done please close the door?" "I will. Rest well, Murusa.. and thanks." Mouse's vocalizers go quiet and headlights turn off as Mouse switches off all of his systems to allow his battery packs to recharge. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Mouse's Logs